The invention concerns a new type of furniture, such as chair, easy chair or table, of the type having an underframe made up of jointed cross-pieces, which holds a support that forms a back or table top. For a long time, easy chairs known as AA have been known that are made up of four flat rigid tubular cross-pieces, rounded off at the ends, on which there is a piece of cloth forming the back and seat. Even though widely used, this type of chair has the disadvantage that it can not be folded, but can only be disassembled.
It was then proposed that on each of the ends of the cross-pieces, straps or mechanical hinges be fitted that are joined to each other. This arrangement, which is complicated on the mechanical plane, is costly and besides, makes the operation of folding or unfolding difficult. In addition, the straps or hinges continuously rub on the ground, which digs it up (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,410).